ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Scattered Shells, Scattered Mind
I was able to accept this quest at what seems to be 2 fame; I was not able to accept Whither the Whisker yet. Though, it's possible that quest is 4 fame and this is 3... Changed this to rank 2 fame. * I added the map that I've been marking for my own use. These were all spots I personally clicked myself for a Key Item. The information that was on this page before I added it wasn't totally accurate. Some places have more spawns than was previously noted. I've also noticed that after doing this quest about 30 times I've only ever seen the ??? at the Mushroom area in 1 spot (even tho preveiously noted was 3 spots in this area). There may be others, if anyone wants to edit the map and re-upload, feel free. --Bojack316 09:04, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I was able to flag the nearby quest His_Bridge,_His_Beloved, which requires Rank 2 fame, but not this quest, it is possible that this Quest is Rank 3 Fame and Whither the Whisker is Rank 4. --InspectorGadget 09:40, September 25, 2010 (UTC) This is definately rank 3 --Olo 20:24, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Did this quest 8 times (mostly darksday / 1st quarter / 45%). 2 x Bale feet, 6 x no drop at all. *"There can be at least 6 of them up at a time (possibly more), with more than one in an area giving a result, or a message. The other ones that are not an option for you will result in the "There is nothing out of the ordinary here." message. It seems that when you tag the quest, the 3 you need are set out of the random pool of possibilities. The reason other options are up at the time is that someone else is doing the quest at the same time and their targets may or may not be the same as yours, but will still show up when you try to target it. Yours will give results; theirs will give the nothing message." ** I doubt this true at all. I have NEVER clicked a possible linkshell location and gotten the message that 'There is nothing out of the ordinary here' unless I already got it in that area. Me and my GF did this quest enough times to burn 30 stones (at 10-15 minutes per quest) and every time we both hit the same ???s. There was never a time when her ??? options were different than mine. I'm removing this paragraph from the article because it's not true information. There will only be 1 ??? in a given area at any time. For example, only 1 ??? out of the 4 possible in the bomb area will appear at any given time. There was multiple times we saw the ??? at the bombs after coming through the conflux on the way to get the quest and when we came back to get it it wasn't there but was a little north at a different location in the Bomb area. There was also, multiple times that as we ran across the bridge we targeted the ??? at the end of the bridge and before we could get there it would disappear on us. Everytime that happened we just ran north a bit and it was ALWAYS there still in the bomb area. There is 3 spots (Bombs, Tauri, Puks) that have 4 ??? possibilities. These 3 areas will ALWAYS have one ??? available, and these ??? will move around in their own area. The 3 left over are 3 single spots (mushrooms, VK-08 Martello, Bastion) and I believe 1 of these will always be up and that it moves between these 3 single areas. Me and GF have done this quest the same way many many times. After getting the quest we would check by VK-08 Martello then run north and check the one at the Mushrooms. Next we'd cross the bridge and pick up the one at the bombs (100% EVERYTIME ALWAYS 1 THERE). Next we'd go through conflux #08 to #06 and get the one at the Puks (100% EVERYTIME ALWAYS 1 THERE). And last (If there was none at the Martello or Mushrooms) we'd go through 06 to 04 and get the one at the Tauri (100% ALWAYS 1 THERE). There was also never a ??? at the Martello and the Mushrooms at the same time (whichs supports my theory that the 3 single ones rotate with each other). --Bojack316 21:24, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I believe there are 5 groups of 4 ???. Added several spots, but I wasn't able to find the last one before maxing out on seals. Only one from each group is up at a time, and you can't take more than one from it. They stay up for about 10 minutes and are down for about 10 seconds while switching spots. There might be a little variation in pop times, so I'm not sure if they will always pop at the same time. To save abyssea time, I suggest going BLM or /BLM to warp. Knowing the pattern and with 12% movement speed, I was able to do this quest in 5-8 minutes per run. Random 1) Speltercaps(nearby quest NPC) -> Martello08(E-8) -> -> Russet Rarabs(F-13) Random 2) Just past Conflux #00 -> Morose Marids (I-8) -> Just outside Conflux #03 -> Wily Opo-opos(H-7) Helter-skelters(#08)) Middle -> At bridge -> Near Conflux -> Far North Aestutaurs(#04)) Midwest -> Northeast -> Southeast -> Southwest Peapuks(#06)) Midwest -> Southwest -> East(Conflux) -> Far North On the augments, I received about 5 pdt earrings over ~100 runs. I stopped keeping track after I lost most of the data. One of the earrings was 2%, and the only times that I received multiple stats was with pdt.Coffeeandapples 09:46, December 3, 2010 (UTC) *I got a Black Earring augmented w/ Resist Poison +2 from this quest after Dec'10 update -_- Mjblaster 03:37, December 7, 2010 (UTC)